


Rest

by scribblemoose



Series: Merlin Missing Scenes Fics [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 1.11, Labyrith of Gedref, Merlin and Arthur take a moment before they head back to Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to Kis for the beta.

Anhora vanished as soon as Arthur stirred, leaving the two of them alone. Arthur shifted, murmured "Merlin?" and blinked open his eyes. Merlin grinned, somewhat foolishly. He couldn't help it.

"It's okay, Arthur! You're all right!" 

Arthur blinked at him. "Merlin?"

Full of joy and not really caring about anything other than Arthur's being very much alive, Merlin kissed him. Arthur kissed him back, lazily, sleepily, like an early morning kiss, for a good few moments before he jerked back.

"Where's Anhora?"

"Gone."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows. "What happened? I take it I'm not dead?"

"It wasn't really poison. It was just a sleeping draught."

"A _sleeping_ draught?"

"Yeah. Well, you fell asleep pretty convincingly, didn't you?"

"I really did. It's a pity there's none left. Morgana would love us forever if we took it back with us. She's been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately."

"It's probably not good for you if you take it too often. Seemed pretty potent."

"Fair comment. I don't understand, though, what about Camelot? Did I pass the test?"

"Yes," said Merlin. He glanced at Arthur, feeling oddly shy. "You were willing to die for me. You showed you have a pure heart, willing to sacrifice yourself like that."

"We must get back. I won't rest until I know everyone's all right, until I've seen it with my own eyes."

Arthur leapt to his feet, only to stagger violently, bump into the table and fall flat on his back again.

"Anhara did say you might feel a bit disorientated. You should rest. We won't get back before dark anyway. We may as well stay here as anywhere."

Arthur squinted at the sun, already low in the sky, painting the wave crests on the ocean gold, then looked around the beach. "Not a bad spot, I suppose. Only the maze entrance to defend."

"I'll go and get some driftwood to make a fire. Will you be all right here?"

"I'm absolutely fine," Arthur said, and struggled to get to his feet again. This time he didn't even get upright before he fell back in a clank of metal. "Oh."

"You should rest. Would you like to get that armour off?"

"Honestly, Merlin, I thought you'd never ask."

Merlin started unbuckling armour while Arthur watched him, a little bemused and bleary, but his pulse was steady and he looked healthy enough. His skin was warm to touch but not fever-flushed. Merlin removed each piece of armour carefully, even his mail shirt (which proved a struggle, as always). The tunic underneath was drenched with sweat, but Arthur didn't seem to mind. He leaned back against the wooden stool Merlin slipped behind him, and smiled. 

"It's going to be quite a sunset." Merlin knelt by Arthur and started to examine his armour, looking for any sign of scratches, dents or scrapes that could attract rust. Arthur watched him, like he sometimes did when Merlin did this in Arthur's chambers. 

"No point polishing it," Arthur said. "I'll have to put it back on again in a minute."

"Why? We're not going to get attacked, are we?"

"It's always a possibility."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Oh, really?"

"The only way here is through the maze. I don't think just anybody could get here."

"We did."

"Only with Anhora's help. Besides, who's going to try a maze at night? I really think we're safe."

"Well, that would be a blessing." Arthur yawned. "Still a bit… sleepy."

"I'll go and get that wood," said Merlin.

*

Arthur was asleep again by the time Merlin returned, and although he woke long enough to be coaxed down to the beach where the fire was set, he quickly dozed off again. He only woke properly when the fish Merlin had caught, cleaned, wrapped in seaweed and set cooking began to smell delicious. Merlin hadn't been too worried - he'd learned enough about sleeping potions working with Gaius to know they didn't wear off quickly - but it was a relief to see Arthur's eyes open once again.

"Feels like my head's stuffed with goose down," said Arthur.

"That explains a few things," muttered Merlin.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It must be the after-effects of the potion."

Arthur's tummy rumbled loudly. Merlin grinned.

"Come on. Dinner's ready."

The fish were delicious; all the more so for being their first food (excepting the unfortunate rat) for several days. Afterwards they sat by the fire, bellies full, and watched the flames licking around the driftwood logs.

"It sounds amazing," Merlin said. "I never imagined it would sound like this.

"What does?"

"The sea."

Arthur stared at Merlin in surprise. "You're not telling me you haven't seen the see before?"

"How would I? Camelot was the farthest I'd ever come from Ealdor. In fact it's pretty much the only place I've been except Ealdor. Gaius grew up near the sea so he's told me about it a bit, but I never dreamed it would be like this."

"I suppose it is pretty amazing. All that water."

"And the noise. It's like… I don't know, like the wind rushing through leaves, only a hundred times louder."

Arthur laughed. "I suppose it is, a bit."

"I'd like to live somewhere like this one day. Just for a while."

"You want to live like a hermit in some cave?"

"Just for a while. You could come and visit me if you like. In disguise."

"Merlin, you're completely mad."

Merlin grinned at him.

Then Arthur kissed him.

It was a soft kiss. Slow. Gentle. Affectionate.

It took Merlin's breath away.

*


End file.
